


Pick Up Lines

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Orgasms, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel being a dork, Gabriel is adorable, I'm easily entertained, Orgasms, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, dumb pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is trying to research for the boys but Gabriel is bored, leading him to shower her with cheesy pick up lines in the hopes that she'll give him a little attention.





	Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Sorry that it's short notice but I wanted to let you dearies know that I won't be posting for a few weeks (maybe two or three). My mom is having shoulder surgery and I'm going to be her caretaker while she recovers ❤ Thank you all for understanding, I adore you all 
> 
> XOXO SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

 

"Is that the sun comin' up, or is that just you lighting up my world?" Gabriel purred as he slid into the seat across from you at the library's table. It took you a second to process what he'd said, confused at first by the fact that it wasn't possible to see a sunrise from the bunker, and finally you giggled.

"Good morning, Baby, was that a pick up line?"

"Sure was, Cupcake." He winked.

"Well, it was really bad. Do you have any better ones?" You laughed, continuing to thumb through the pages of the book you were using to research.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

"Oh my god, that was your better one? We're already together, Handsome, and I'm so glad you didn't use those when you were actually trying to pick me up." You snickered, though you were trying to keep a straight face, not wanting to encourage the archangel.

"I think I still would've won you over, and Cupcake, I can keep this up for days... What's a nice girl like you, doing in a dirty mind like mine."

You broke down, giggling at his efforts, and you both knew that you were already won over. "Gabe, I'm trying to research, stop." He chuckled at your laugh, the one that you tried desperately to hide when you wanted to sound serious. "Sam and Dean need me to finish this research for their hunt tomorrow." Your smile was bright and pure, and Gabe continued on, knowing how much you loved it, even if you tried to convince him otherwise.

"Well in that case... Are you google? Because I just found what I've been looking for." You hadn't been ready for that one and laughed again, spurring him on more. "How about: Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, Big Boy, but scientifically speaking... Some dinosaurs do still exist." You smirked, "Next time you're out and about, you can thank a bird for not getting your kiss." You winked, grinning as you looked back to your notebook.

"Science nerd." Gabriel leaned back, planning as you sipped your coffee, giving him his next attempt. "Do you work at Starbucks? 'Cause I like you a latte."

You nearly spit out your coffee, quickly covering your mouth with your hand, and swallowing before you got coffee anywhere. "If you just give me ten minutes to at least finish the chapter I'm on, I will happily entertain you anyway you want, and yes, I mean sex."

"Ooh, Daddy likes..." He let a sexual growl, "Are you flappy bird? 'Cause I could tap you all night."

"Oh my goodness, they never end." You face planted into your arms that you'd crossed over the book and he repositioned himself to put his feet on the table.

"They don't stop until you give in, Lollipop." He flicked his wrists dramatically as he placed his hands behind his head, lounging comfortably. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you... There's a big sale in my bedroom right now, all clothes are 100% off."

"Gabriel." You laughed, shaking your head and looking across the table to see him sporting a large, mischievous grin. "You're terrible."

"Maybe" He shrugged. Gabe stood and stalked around the table, taking you by the hand and helping you to your feet. "But I got you to give into me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and you giggled.

"I always give into you," You tiptoed to kiss him, "and I always will." He guided you back to the nearest wall, growling against your neck, before claiming your mouth. Gabe's arm wrapped around your waist and he snapped his fingers, not wanting to waste time walking to your room. "Oh, Gabe."

"Love when you moan my name, Cupcake." He snapped again and your clothes were gone, along with his, and he pushed you back onto the bed, watching your breasts bounce when you landed. A smirk tugged at his lips and he knelt over you, loosely pumping his cock. "Does my little Lollipop, wanna taste?"

"Yes, please, Baby, yes. I wanna taste you so bad." He wrapped his free hand in your hair and guided your mouth to his needy cock. You happily sucked and worshiped him, hollowing your cheeks as you did so.

"Fuck, you're good at this." He moaned, thrusting into your mouth a bit harder. "Love taking that little mouth." He kept thrusting, timing it perfectly with each lick and suck that you gifted him. A twitch of his cock let you know he was close, and when he tried to pull away, you dug your nails into his hips silently begging him to stay in where he was. Gabriel's first orgasm jolted through him and after you'd swallowed down nearly every drop, you finally pulled off of him.

He watched you drag your index finger across your bottom lip, scooping up a few drops of cum that you'd missed, then dipping your finger into your mouth, licking away the delicious remnants. "Thank you."

"Thank me? You were the one working the magic, Cupcake."

"But you didn't pull away like you started to, and you let me swallow." You licked your lips to drive your point home and he laid beside you, kissing and nipping your neck and shoulder. "I'm glad you told me all those dumb pick up lines, this is way more fun than research." You turned to face him and he chuckled,

"Then in the spirit of how I got you in here with me: Are you a campfire?"

"Oh lord." You groaned waiting for the next part.

"Because you're hot and I want s'more." He made another growling noise and attacked, burying his face in your neck and leaving little purple and red marks all across your skin. You giggled the entire time, fighting weakly to get him off of you.

"Gabe!" You squealed, feeling his hand slip down to cup your sex. He effortlessly dipped two fingers in, curling them against your walls and perfectly brushing against the spot just behind your entrance. Pleasure exploded inside you, and you bucked against his hand, whimpering and clenching around his fingers. "Fuck." You gasped. "How are you so damn good at everything."

"Millennia of practice, Lollipop."


End file.
